Currently an increasingly large number of cars and vehicles moving on the roads has imposed a large burden on the traffic. As a result, traffic jams frequently occur on the roads, especially on the major road with crossings and/or during rush hours and holidays.
This is especially the case when a traffic accident happens, when the drivers implicated in the traffic accident typically choose to wait on site until the police arrives to handle the traffic accident and to redirect the traffic. This often causes the scene of the traffic accident unable to be cleared in time, which in turn results in a congestion of the traffic at the segment of the road where the traffic accident happens.